


Dancing Under the Moonlight

by MyHeroSite



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroSite/pseuds/MyHeroSite
Summary: After distancing himself from everyone at the Atlas Ball, Clover goes up to Qrow and asks him to dance.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Dancing Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a thing with Clover asking Qrow to dance at the Atlas Ball, because I want it like all of you do, and there aren't many Fair Game fics yet, so I wanted to help change that. I hope we get more moments with them throughout the volume and in volume 8. This is to tide me off until we get more interactions, so enjoy!

Qrow sighed, as he leaned and pressed his crossed arms across the balcony for support. Behind him, the dancers twirled around each other and giggled with joy, but he stayed alone on the balcony, with only the shattered moon and the stars for comfort.

Dances never really were Qrow's thing. Maybe in the old days, before... before everything happened, but Qrow never bothered to seek out such things. He was not only a huntsmen, but a huntsmen with a semblance that brought bad luck to all, including those that were close to his heart. In the past, he would have gone out and made a fool of himself amongst the other dancers, but currently, he'd rather be alone than allow his semblance to ruin everyone else's good time. His nieces and the others, they all deserved it. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't even be alive, so the least he could do was let them have a good party. Of course, his plans were ruined moments later when a slight cough alerted him of someone's presence.

“You aren't going to join the party?” Clover Ebi asked.

“I'm not much of a partier.”

If anyone knew of his experiences at Beacon, they'd immediately recognize the lie, but even if Clover was aware, he didn't say anything, which Qrow was thankful for.

“That's a shame. It's pretty fun in there, you know,” Clover remarked.

“Go back, then.”

“Nah, I'd rather be here with you.”

His face got few degrees warmer at that comment, and he lowered his eyes, so he and Clover no longer held eye-contact. Only then did he notice Clover's new outfit. Clover wore a button-up tux and it had a perfectly straightened collar around the neck, and a tie of the same color that ran down his chest. On the right of the suit, a camellia the shade of Ruby's cape rested there, and it appeared to be fully picked. He also took note that Clover's hair was slightly brushed, but it didn't appear much different than before, it only seemed smoother.

The silence started to get to him, but luckily, a new song started, and everyone began slow-dancing. Various white light dots moved around the dance-floor, making the room look as if it were sparkling. A few reached the floor of the balcony as well, and Clover blocked any of the light from blinding his eyes.

“Well, since we don't want to go back inside, how about we take the party out here?” Clover asked, stepping a bit closer. Clover stuck his hand out, and gave Qrow a welcoming smile. “May I have this dance?”

Smooth bastard.

“Fine,” Qrow stated, taking his hand. “But, don't blame me if you get stepped on!”

Clover chuckled, making Qrow's heart flutter. He better not have came down with something; he was a huntsmen, he couldn't afford to get sick.

He took a brief note of how Clover's hands were bigger than his own, before his own hands curled around Clover's shoulders. Then, he felt some gently push against his waist, and the heat returned to his face. He was probably as red as the camellia blossom on Clover's tuxedo.

They both swayed to the gentle music in the background and the cool air brushed against their faces. The moon hovered in the sky and not a single cloud was there to block the starlight.

He could never bring himself to remove his eyes from Clover's own, for his heart pounded, and his face warmed up, and he felt as if erasing the eye-contact would only expose himself. But at the same time, he enjoyed being there with Clover and didn't want him to see his nervousness as dislike. 

Eventually, the music died down and the dancers began to walk off together. It appeared that the ball reached its close, much to Qrow's dismay. He had to admit that he actually enjoyed himself and was glad that he didn't remain. Must of had something to do with Clover's semblance, though, there was the fact that Clover was a good guy, to, and Qrow also had to admit that he liked how the guy looked. Guess that's goodbye to his heterosexuality.

“The dance is over, we should-”

“I know,” Clover said, removing his hands from Qrow's waist.

Clover almost walked off, but turned around and pressed his lips to Qrow's cheek. Qrow felt as if he was going to explode at that moment, and stopped moving entirely.

“See you tomorrow,” Clover said, while Qrow's mouth hung open.

“Yeah, you too,” he managed, feeling his cheek as Clover spun around and headed towards the other dancers that were exiting the ballroom.

A small smile creased his lips. Perhaps, things weren't so bad, after all. Hopefully, more of Clover's good luck would rub off on him. In good spirits, Qrow transformed and fluttered off in the direction of his quarters, hoping that he would be able to hang out with Clover again the next day.


End file.
